


A Better Way

by EverlynnGisborne



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 18:23:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13595763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverlynnGisborne/pseuds/EverlynnGisborne
Summary: Bucky’s mother is remarried to Alexander Pierce who owns Hydra Farms. One day he meets Shield Arabian’s head trainer Steve Rogers. Bucky has never been a fan of Brock Rumlow or his abusive training methods so when Steve offers to show him the way he trains Bucky leaps at the chance to learn a better way and to spend more time with the handsome man he’s quickly falling for.





	A Better Way

Bucky ran his finishing brush over the sleek coat, white with just a few fleabites sprinkled over it. Strike’s halter was tied to the ring on the wall and Bucky warily kept out of the range the leap rope allowed him. He had no desire to end up bitten by the highly temperamental animal. He finished the grooming then saddled him efficiently, leaving the girth on the hunt saddle slightly loose. Much as he hated the horse he didn’t want to leave him in discomfort by letting him stand tied with the girth tight.

“Isn’t he ready to go yet?” Brock demanded from just outside the stall door and Bucky grabbed the bridle. 

“Almost!” He called then tightened the girth before carefully slipping the halter off Strike’s head. Aptly described by his name the horse’s head darted toward Bucky’s arm, mouth gapping. Ready for it Bucky shoved the thin twisted wire snaffle in then in one fluid motion slid the crown piece over his head and pulled his forelock free. He cranked the caveson down tightly, knowing that’s how Brock liked it then led him out of his stall. 

He happily handed the horse off, watching as the animals demeanor changed drastically. His ears came forward and when Brock raised a hand the horse nuzzled his palm rather than taking it off. Bucky’s theory was the animal could sense evil and was drawn to it. That was the only way to explain how he seemed to love Brock and Pierce but tried to permanently maim anyone else who came near him. 

When his mom had first married Pierce he’d gone to a horse show with his stepfather. He’d been helping Brock in the large trailer when Strike suddenly grabbed him by his left shoulder and picked him up then tossed him against the opposite stalls’s rail. Everything had gone white and he’d woken a while later to find Pierce holding a bag of ice to his shoulder. He still had the scar that perfectly matched Strike’s teeth. 

Brock led Strike away and Bucky headed the opposite direction, toward the lounge. He moved to the other side of the barn aisle as he passed Strike HF’s half quarter horse son, He’s OneHot Hydra. Strike was bad enough, his son was a whole other level of evil he never wanted to deal with. Strike had evidently been a Reserve National Champion halter horse three times, each time he’d been beat by Pierce’s arch nemesis Nick Fury’s Avenger SA. When Pierce had finally decided to transition Strike from his halter career to a performance career, so had Fury with his own stallion. 

Bucky suspected it had been a coincidence, but once again Strike was losing to Avenger. They’d both started out in the Hunters, and Pierce had begun talking about Western Pleasure to try and get out from under Avenger’s shadow. But suddenly Avenger was being shown as a western horse and a year later a sport horse. That was half the reason why Pierce had bred Hottie; Fury was only focusing on Purebreds. And constantly losing to Avenger was only part of why Pierce hated Fury; Shield Arabians was also busy running a highly successful training and lesson program. Thanks to Brock’s stellar attitude however their own program was struggling. Bucky didn’t know why Pierce didn’t just fire the man or at least hire a new trainer, but he loved Brock and trusted his judgment on everything. 

Pierce was sitting in the lounge, watching through the window as Brock mounted Strike, when Bucky walked in. Pierce glanced his way then said, “I need you to run into town and pick up some things.” He held out a slip of paper and the truck keys as Bucky frowned. 

“Don’t I need to untack Strike when Brock’s done?” He asked.

Pierce shook his head. “Brock can do that today.” Gleefully Bucky grabbed the truck keys and list then bolted from the barn. 

He parked in front of the tack store and took a moment to look over the list before heading inside. He gave his grain order to the man at the counter then headed back to pick up the three pieces of tack Pierce wanted. He’d grabbed the martingale and draw reins and was standing in front of the big display searching for the correction port when a voice spoke up. 

“You know, you’re just wasting your money with all that.”

“It’s not for me, my step dad sent me out to run errands. Personally I’m not a fan of the training methods, but I also don’t really know a ton about training horses.” Bucky replied shrugging as he turned toward the man. He froze, eyes going wide as he drank in the blond god standing before him in breeches, tall boots, and a crisp blue polo that matched his eyes. 

The man tipped his head. “I suppose you can be forgiven if you haven’t learned better.” He grinned suddenly. “Why don’t you come by sometime and I can show you a better way?” He held his hand out. “I’m Steve Rogers by the way.” 

Bucky grinned back wanting to spend more time with the man. “I’m James, but I prefer Bucky, and that would be awesome!” He glanced away. “I rode a couple times at Hydra, but anymore I refuse to take lessons from Brock.”

Steve nodded sympathetically. “Well whenever you have some free time stop by Shield Arabians and ask for me.” His grin was back as he said, “I’ll give you a few free lessons so you can learn how to work with the horse rather then dominating it.” 

Bucky’s eyes went wide. “Holy shit! You’re the trainer at Shield? I always thought it was just Brock’s winning personality that drove everyone over there. Now I know there’s a carrot in addition to the stick.” He laughed, leaning back against the display. 

Steve laughed, even as a faint blush stained his cheeks. “I’ve dealt with Brock a few times. It’s never a pleasure.” He said and Bucky’s grin widened. 

“Finally someone who doesn’t think he shits gold bricks.” Bucky chuckled, “I can only imagine how much he must hate you for not worshipping at his alter.” 

Laughter rang through Steve’s reply, “I do my best to avoid him, luckily it’s easier than you might think.” 

“Steve!” Someone called and they both turned to see a man coming their way. “You’re going to miss your two o’clock lessons.”

“I’ll be right there Sam.” Steve reassured the other man than turned back to Bucky. “I meant what I said on those lessons. I hate seeing people turned off riding by only seeing cruel methods used.” 

Bucky nodded. “Would tomorrow be too soon?”

Steve grinned. “Definitely not. If you stop by at eleven you can watch a group lesson, then I have a free period after that to give you a private lesson.” 

“Eleven then, it’s a date.” He said then blushed. 

Steve just smiled. “It’s a date.” He agreed and Bucky blushed harder. Sam was staring between the two of them excitedly, finally though when it became apparent that they weren’t going to go their separate ways on their own he grabbed Steve’s arm. 

“Okay you two, time to go, you can go back to making eyes at each other tomorrow.” He teased and this time Steve blushed. 

“See you tomorrow Steve.” Bucky said softly. 

“You too.” Steve’s reply was soft as Sam drug him away.

Sam waited until they were outside to shout, “Yes!” As he pumped his fist in the air. “I thought you were never going to get over her.” 

Steve shook his head, trying to hide his smile. “I just met the guy. And he works over at Hydra.” 

Sam’s face fell a moment then his excitement was back full force. “But that’s great. Another convert.” 

Steve gave a small happy shrug. “We’ll see.” He said but couldn’t hide the optimism.


End file.
